jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Macy Misa
Macy Misa is a seconady dueteragonist of series and is a self-proclaimed number one JONAS "superfan". She attends Horace Mantis Academy with the boys and Stella. She runs a JONAS fan site, and has to be best at everything in school. Her mother owns a thrift store, which she works in part time some days, as found out in Keeping it Real. According to the JONAS video game, the store is called Misa's Pieces. Though not a lot else is known about her family, in A Wasabi Story she mentions she's lived around boys for years, as she has brothers. Macy is a big fan of JONAS. She claims she doesn't have a favorite member of the band, but likes them all for different things. For example, she likes Nick because he smells like sugar-free cookies, and Kevin because he 'smells like Heaven'. She runs a JONAS fansite, and is also the president of the JONAS fanclub, where she brings in "Jonasabilia" for other fans to see, such as sandwich crusts, and toenail clippings. Though at the start of the season she was unable to speak to the brothers without fainting, she now seems to be used to their presence, and is considered one of their friends. Nicole Anderson has stated in an interview that in Season Two, Macy will become the band's publicist, and can be seen working on the band's website, and making video blogs. Macy plays lots of sports. She is commonly spotted with sports equipment in different episodes. She is a very bad singer, having attempted singing in Chasing the Dream, and was so bad she knocked Kevin unconscious. Stella also described her singing as sounding like "an injured manatee". She is also clumsy, often injuring the brothers by accidentally hitting them around the head with sporting equipment, or stepping on their toes. In Cold Shoulder, she accidentally submits bad pictures of the brothers to her website, as she doesn't know how to use her new phone.In Season 2 she's very different,now she's not crazy when JONAS is around and is there friend in Season 2. Personality In Season 1, Macy is shown as easily excited and as an obsessive admiration, fascination and, possibly, love for the JONAS Boys. She practically worships them and is also their No. 1 Top fan (self-proclaimed) and the president of their school's JONAS fanclub. The length of her obsession is such that she will collect a chip what looks like Joe and a jar of cream with a shape that resembles Nick, in addition to frequently becoming nervous and accidentally injuring the JONAS boys when near them (often repeatedly). However, as Season 1 progresses, Macy starts to get over her obsession after she is chosen to be their backup singer for a song and that she starts to act more as their friend than their fan. She still holds them in great admiration and even goes to the point of disguising her boyfriend Randolph as Nick before he dumps her. In Season 2, Macy has gotten over her hero-worshipping of the boys and is truly their friend as evidenced by her attitude around the boys. She is relaxed and treats them, not as the rock stars they are, but as friends. She also begins a romantic relationship with Nick. Relationship Kevin Lucas Kevin and Macy appear to develop a friendship throughout the first season, the first of the brothers to do so. He appears to be the the most protective of her out of the three brothers. When the brothers are trapped in the store in Keeping it Real, he answers questions for her fansite, even though the others don't. He is the first brother to run out after Macy when she's left outside of her family store. When Macy sings in Chasing the Dream, Kevin doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so tells her she has a beautiful singing voice. At the end of the episode, Kevin finds a place for her to sing where no one can hear her, and watches her as she does so. In The Three Musketeers when Macy loses her lucky charm, Kevin gives her his lucky boot, as he feels sorry for her. Joe Lucas Joe Lucas is kind to Macy. In Double Date he asks her out to dinner to ruin Van Dyke and Stella's date, offering her exclusive blogging rights, heavy drama, and to be the date of Joe of Jonas if she does it. Together with Nick, the pair tried to find out who was taking the mystery photos of the band in Cold Shoulder. Nick Lucas Season 1 Although the pair have very little on-screen, Macy makes occasional references to him. Macy claims that she doesn't like any one member of the band more than the other, however, it appers she has a bigger crush on Nick. When dating Randolph, she tries to turn him into Nick using her "Book of Nick", until he dumps her. In Band's Best Friend, Macy is excited when Stella gives her a chip dip spot that looks like Nick, saying that the chives "reflect his intense demeanor". She also notes how a stain on the floor looks like him. Season 2 When Macy arrives in LA to spend the summer with the boys and with Stella, Nick says it's good to see her and they hug. In Back to the Beach, when Macy is asked to work for Stone Stevens, Nick steps in and says that she won't. Macy is furious and quits from JONAS, also breaking her friendship with Nick. He tries to get her to change her mind about quitting, by surfing, but falls and hurts himself. He admits that she seems different this summer to the way she's been in the past, and admits he didn't want her working for Stone, because it would mean they'd have less time to hang out, so Macy passes on Stone's offer. The episode ends with her and Nick walking on the beach and having a great time. In And... Action!,. Macy hints that if Nick likes a girl, he should tell her so she doesn't get confused, meaning hers lf. By the end of the episode, she confesses that she would like to be more than friends with Nick. However, in The Secret, Macy is frustrated about having to keep the relationship a secret from Stella and the others, until Big Man's niece Kiana finds out about their relationship and gets Nick to write a song for her/about her. Though a kiss was filmed for the couple, it was confirmed by Paul Hoen that it hadn't made the final cut. Randolph Randolph nervously asked Macy out in the episode Love Sick, asking her to a basketball game. However, she gives him an outfit that Stella made for Nick, gives him a "hat" of Nick's hair, and says that she's going to call him Nick, because it's a "nick"-name. They go to the game together, and Stella points out that Randolph is dressed as Nick, and Macy doesn't deny it. The next day at school, Randolph tells her it's not going to work out, and gives her everything back, and tells her to call him Randolph, or "anything but Nick". Stone Stevens Stone showed interest in Macy in Back to the Beach, buying her a fish taco, and trying to talk her into working on his web team, and Macy almost takes the offer. However, she changes her mind at the last minute in favor of spending more hanging out time with Nick. Episodes Macy did not appear in: *Episode 1.2: Groovy Movies *Episode 1.9: Complete Repeat *Episode 1.17: The Tale of the Haunted Firehouse *Episode 1.20: Beauty and the Beat *Episode 2.4: America's Sweethearts Category: Characters